


Hospital

by FloralFinisher



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Children, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralFinisher/pseuds/FloralFinisher
Summary: After being married for two years, you and Rafe are expecting your first child.





	Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the fic itself makes up for the generic title. lol

He had spent the entire night in the hospital room with you.

You were exhausted but ended up delivering a healthy baby girl, even if Rafe nearly passed out at one point.

You watch him hover over your shoulder, getting a good look at the sleeping bundle in your arms.

“Is that mine?” he asks, still not believing any of this was real.

He felt like he didn’t deserve any of this.

“Yes, she’s yours. You did help _make_ her.” you say softly, smiling at him.

Rafe nods, giving you a kiss on the lips as he stares in awe of the little girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot to work on, but I insist on playing Uncharted 3 multiplayer half the day. I'll be posting a lot more soon.


End file.
